Hate is Love
by Lily Darkwater
Summary: HGDM love story, both heads, last year at hogwarts, HG plays hard to get while DM tries to make up for all his deeds in the past to win her heart over
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione crawled out of her bed in her head dorm. She smiled at the dream she just has before it dawned on her who she had been dreaming of. Malfoy, her most hated enemy and rival. He had messed with the golden trio since their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had only worsened as the years progressed. But this year something was different, he didn't snarl in disgust when he spat out mudblood at her like he always had. It was more of a nic-name flirtiosly. It all had started at platform 9 ¾ …

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry called as they ran up to their best friend. "We are both perfects this year!" They smiled then stopped looking Hermione over as a blush crept up Ron's face.

The fact was Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her wild brown hair had tamed down to hang in long brown curls down her back. Her new tighter and showy clothes showed off her nice tan she had acquired on her break to France, and her curves that had been hidden under her full uniform and cloak at school.

"Hey you two! Congratulations! I made head girl!" she beamed as she straightened her badge. "Do you guys know who head boy is?" She cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Yeah," they drawled. "None other than Malfoy himself."

A look of horror crossed her face as she shuddered. "F...ff...Ferret boy? Oh HELL no! Ugh! My worst nightmare has come true." Shuddering she turned to go out the door," well I better go. See you later; I have head duties to perform."

Hermione walked up and opened the door to the heads compartment only to come face to face with Malfoy. He stepped back and gave her a look over. "Well, well, well mudblood." He said flirtiosly smiling very unlike the scowl she normally got from him. "It seems you've made head girl."

"Mhm," she replied back in the sweetly mocking voice. "And I see that you have made head boy. Did your daddy buy your way to it?" She looked him over noticing he was in the middle of changing into his school uniform as it was lying on the bench and he was dressed only in a block undershirt and block jogging pants with his dark green boxers peeking barely over the edge.

"Like what you see bookworm?" He asked as he pulled on his school shirt, tie, pinned on his cloak, and smoothed back his white blond hair which she realized was not gelled back as it had been throughout the years.

"You wish, ferret." She replied as she pushed past him into the compartment to change. She smiled and winked at his back as she shut the door thinking, this is going to be one interesting year.

Hermione walked down the length of the train twice making sure all the students has changed into their uniforms. She herself had pulled on a knee length skirt, her uniform skirt which had been charmed to revel off more of her curves and her cloak with her head badge pinned on front.

After she finished her rounds she headed back to her head compartment, and to her surprise found Malfoy in there reading. She sat down opposite of him and picked up a book of her own trying to read. Normally this wasn't a problem, but a certain hottie's eyes kept flickering questioning over her.

After the train pulled to a stop both heads walked out of their compartments to help everyone to where they were to go, then got into a rearranged carriage set for the head students to go to the castle.

When the welcome back feast was over, in which Hermione received plenty of stares from the guys and jealous buy joyful glances over her becoming more girly from the girls, they were lead back to their head common and bedrooms.

I'll have to check it out tomorrow, she thought as she yawned sleepily and changed into her silky forest green and scarlet Pajamas and crawled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After shaking the thought of her dream away Hermione stood up and walked into the bathroom taking her uniform and makeup bag with her. The sight that overtook her was breath taking. Just like the perfects bathroom there was a giant pool sized bath, but larger with more faucets. On one of the walls were two giant showers, one with green towels embroidered with a silver DM's and the other, red towels with gold HG's. She smiled as this then turned around and laid her stuff down on the counter that stretched across the room accompanied with a long mirror.

Hermione turned on the shower stepping into the spray of hot water oblivious that Malfoy had come into the bathroom and grabbed the stuff he had left from his earlier shower. He turned around and smirked toward the shower thinking of the dream he had last night before heading back off to his room.

Hermione stepped out of the shower wrapping her initialed towel around her body finding out that the towels had been charmed to dry instantly and to keep who ever used it toasty warm like it was fresh out of the dryer.

After changing into her school uniform, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail and dabbing on some makeup she headed out to the common room. She thought the bathroom was awesome but it was nothing compared to the common room.

On the south facing wall there was a giant fireplace which kept the whole room nice and toasty, on the right of the fire was the painting leading to the corridor while one the left was a fridge that kept itself magically stocked for those study-time snacks. On the north wall there was there doors one to the bathroom and one to each bedroom. On the east and west walls were study areas and shelves for books, while a handful of sofas and recliners lay scattered around the middle of the room.

Walking over to her desk she pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill and began writing a letter to her parents. When she had finished she grabbed her book and started reading on one of the couches near the fireplace.

A couple of hours later

Malfoy walked back into the room carrying a load of books and stopped abruptly when he saw her reading on a couch. He quietly set his books down at his desk and stepped up behind her sliding his arms around her shoulders and whispered softly in her ear. "Hello Bookworm."

Startled she turned around to face him dazzled at his action and stil half absorbed into the book.

"Hello ferret," she replied back to him curiously.

"What are you reading?" he asked leaning over to get a better look at the book.

"Oh, it's just an old muggle romance novel. Did you need something?" She placed a page maker and closed the book looking deeply into his grey eyes which were twinkling with a hint of silver.

"Well actually yes, in two hours we have a meeting with the perfects to schedule hall monitoring." He paused bringing one of his hands under her chin and let his thumb trail over her lips. Clearing his throat and looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes he went on. "Secondly, I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look.

At this he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Stun, she didn't move then instinct lead her arms to slip around his neck and tangle in his silky soft hair. A thought passed through her head how softly and not greasy it was, then she kissed him back.

He wrapped his arms around her back and leaned her against the couch while trailing kissies down her neck and throat and up to her ear lobe then back to her mouth gently sucking on her bottom lip and rubbing her back in soothing circular motions.

Both of them fell asleep cuddling and kissing in the awe of this instinct feeling, yet also a curious feeling lingering on the back on Hermione's mind, why all of a sudden this feeling when all these years she hated him with such a deep passion.


End file.
